Kankrelat
Kankrelats, also known as Roachsters, are the smallest and least intelligent of X.A.N.A.'s monsters on Lyoko. With few hit points and mounted on four short legs, it is not very fast, although it has a formidable laser beam that draws the eye to red at the bottom of the monster, just above its legs. The Kankrelats generally move in groups of 5 and only rarely charge headlong into battle. They employ group tactics because of their individual weakness. The greatest danger lies in the fact that the monster is the smallest of all created by X.A.N.A., and is therefore difficult to locate and target. However, a Kankrelat's body is very frail, so much so that even if the Eye of X.A.N.A. symbol on their foreheads is not struck, the monster is destroyed. Despite their apparent weakness, the Kankrelats are tricky opponents in battle. The Kankrelats are the first monsters in the show to be introduced and remain to be the most frequently encountered by the heroes. This monster is not as difficult to defeat as some others, however, and gets phased out more and more during the course of the show as it becomes less of a threat. However, X.A.N.A. often recycles the Kankrelat and it is used primarily for surgical strikes that surprise the Lyoko Warriors. Yumi and the other warriors pay dearly for their lack of attention in Bad Connection. Trivia *Kankrelats were the very first monsters seen in Code Lyoko, in terms of production. *Kankrelats are the only monster to be materialised during two different attacks: **The first monsters to be materialised in the scanners, during Code: Earth **Materialised as spectres in Hard Luck *According to the Code Lyoko page on TVTropes, Kankrelats have a similar appearance to that of an "Infection Form" in the Halo series. *A Kankrelat can kill itself by hitting a barrier at a high speed. *Kankrelats are revealed to be Yumi's least favorite monster to fight. *The name Kankrelat comes from the French word for cockroach, "cancrelat". As tradition in Code Lyoko, a lot of monsters with the letter C in their name have them replaced with K, in this case creating Kankrelat. Code Lyoko: Seasons 1-4 2011-08-22_2052.png|Kankrelats in the Desert Sector. 2011-08-22 2037.png|In Season 1. XANA_104.jpg|''"This road is closed."'' XANA_115.jpg|Firing it's small, but deadly laser. XANA_080.jpg|Seven Kankrelats get into position in the Forest Sector. XANA_006.jpg|Two in the Ice Sector. XANA_064.jpg|Charging up a laser up close. XANA_545.jpg|A small army of them dash across the Sector! XANA_381.jpg|A Kankrelat in the real world? This can't be good! tumblr_lzp4e08vQ41qlvb12o1_500.png|Two inside an ice cave. tumblr_m2g58bBIj91rtsp3mo2_1280.jpg|Firing their lasers in the Forest Sector. tumblr_m2g58bBIj91rtsp3mo4_1280.jpg|About to fire in the Ice Sector. tumblr_m2g58bBIj91rtsp3mo8_1280.jpg|As seen in Season 1. tumblr_m2g58bBIj91rtsp3mo9_1280.jpg|Three about to fire their lasers at Aelita. tumblr_m2g58bBIj91rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg|Sliding on the ice.. Kankrelat-1.png|A disassembled Kankrelat 100px-Roachster card-1-.jpg|ID Card. 9 roachsters appear.png|As seen in X.A.N.A. Awakens. U - monsters bow.jpg|A Kankrelat bows, along with the other monsters in Marabounta. XANA 081.jpg|Helping Odd and the other monsters fight the Marabounta. XANA 610.jpg|Firing as the Scyphozoa creeps closer toward it's victim. Pulsations in the Forest Sector image 2.png|Standing on red Pulsations waves. Darkmonsters..jpg|Dark versions of a Kankrelat and Hornet. Just in Time Ulrich vs monster image 2.png|Ulrich vs a lone Kankrelat. Just in Time Aelita Ulrich vs monsters image 1.png|Three chase after the Warriors. Ice Sector ice tunnel image 1.png|''Weeeeeeeee!'' Ice Sector Kankrelats crash image 1.png|One Kankrelat about to bump into another down the ice path! Ice Sector Kankrelat slide image 1.png|It's metal legs make it tough to control when sliding downward. Ultimatum Tessen Fan hit Kankrelat.png|A Kankrelat receive a surprise attack of Yumi's fan. Metal feet dont go with Ice image 1.png|Sliding wildly through the ice cave. False Start - Kankrelat in Scanner.png|A Kankrelat is Materialized. Faux depart 192.jpg|Meet with Ulrich and Yumi in the Park. Faux depart 185.jpg|X.A.N.A. unleash Kankrelats at Kadic. Faux depart 213.jpg|The Kankrelats destroyed by Jim in False Start. Faux depart 351.jpg|The Kankrelat shown up close. Hard Luck Tessen Fan attacks Kankrelat image 1.png|About to be hit by Yumi's Tessen Fan in the real world. Hard Luck Kankrelats in the base image 1.png|Seen in an elevator in the real world. Hard Luck Kankrelat hits fan image 1.png|Deflecting Yumi's fan. Ultimatum Aelita captured by Scyphozoa.png|Watching the Scyphozoa steal Aelita's memory. Evolution Rendezvous18|Guarding a tower in Evolution. Rendezvous144|In the Mountain Sector. Rendezvous159|About to get shot by a series of Laser Arrows. Rendezvous155|One is seen behind Odd. Rendezvous152|Two patrol a tower. Rendezvous151|They must be aware of a Warrior's presence. Rendezvous195|They seem to be everywhere in the Labyrinth. Rendezvous194|An upclose picture of one's back. Rendezvous193|"How many are there?" Rendezvous216|Odd and William run past them. Rendezvous211|Odd fires more arrows at them. Rendezvous225|William slices through several of them. Rendezvous224|But more keep coming. Gallery: Other 32177392.jpg|A Kankrelat Toy in Build a Krab kankrelat1_idle.png.jpg|A Kankrelat in Quest For Infinity 51mjHQFH+PL._SY300_.jpg|A Kankrelat Toy Darkmonsters..jpg|A Dark Kankrelat! ca:Llegasta es:Cucaracha fi:Kankrella fr:Kankrelat it:Mostri_di_XANA#Kankrelats pl:Karaluch pt:Barata ru:Канкрелат Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Social Game Category:Kankrelats Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity